jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger/Gallery
Images of the Jolly Roger. Promotional Images jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg Jakemapscroll.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Hook's cabin.jpg|Hook's cabin jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger galley.jpg|The Jolly Roger's galley as appears in the series Jolly roger deck sleeping area sunrise.png Animation The Jolly Roger...jpg F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B Large.jpg The_Jolly_Roger.jpg the Jolly Roger01.JPG the Jolly Roger02.JPG TheJollyRoger03.jpg SlinkMom03.jpg The Jolly Roger-Sands of Time.png Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly_roger_and_bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Smee-Smee-erella01.png Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell.png Jolly Roger -Peter's musical pipes.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Hook-Old shell Game.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box03.jpg Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jolly Roger&Never Land-The Never Rainbow.jpg Jolly Roger Jake.jpg Jolly Roger at night.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Who01.jpg Jolly roger-old shell game02.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Singing Stones01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake03.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jolly Roger-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jolly Roger-Princess Power!.jpg Hammer Head-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- Cubby's Tall Tale01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games02.png Jolly Roger-The Never Land Games01.png NeverSea Twin Tunnel02.jpg The jollyroger-jollyroger.jpg Jolly Roger-Birds of a Feather.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus04.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Leakey Beak06.jpg Monkey Pirates-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg Jolly Roger-Bubbly Blue.jpg Never Land &Jolly Roger-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ghost Island.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off01.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade02.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Hook&Smee-Invisible Jake01.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake09.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake02.jpg Damged Ships.png Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Jake-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg SkullyCubby&Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King35.jpg jolly roger-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Hook&crew-Hideout…It's Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg Pirate Island&Jolly Roger-Hook-Minotaur Mix-Up!01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City03.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City01.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote22.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote21.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote03.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island04.jpg Ghost Island-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Hook-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!06.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon01.jpg Golden Dragon-The Golden Dragon11.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon03.jpg Jolly Roger-Stowaway Ghosts.jpg Jolly Roger-Grandpa Bones.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg Smee-Smee-erella06.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones05.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones04.jpg ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Hook-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge02.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Quixote01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook02.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook03.jpg jollyroger-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!79.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!04.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!83.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!75.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!20.jpg Jolly Roger-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg JollyRoger-hook-and-the-itty-bitty-kitty.jpg Never Land-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpg JollyRoger-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg JollyRoger-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!12.jpg Neverland-Hats off to Hook!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Egg01.jpg Clams-Sandy and the Clams21.jpg Hook&crew-The Monkey Pirate King03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Mama Hook-Where's Mama Hook25.jpg jollyroger-Jake and the Beanstalk01.jpg Hook&crew-CaptainWho08.jpg Hook-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-CaptainWho01.jpg Jollyroger-CaptainWho02.jpg Jolly Roger-Huddle Up01.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's starfish search01.jpg JollyRoger- Jake Saves Bucky0.jpg Jolly Roger-Treasure Tunnel Trouble01.jpg Pip ship-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!06.jpg JollyRoger-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg JollyRoger-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!03.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Elephant Surprise!02.jpg Never Land-Queen Izzy-bella01.jpg jollyroger-Jake's Royal Rescue.jpg Skully-The Rainbow Wand02.jpg Skully-The Rainbow Wand01.jpg jollyroger-The Rainbow Wand01.jpg Jollyroger&Shipwreck Beach-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger&Belch Mountain-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-The Golden Smee!01.jpg Jollyroger-Bones Lucky Dubloon01.jpg Jollyroger&Rose-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jollyroger-Bones Lucky Dubloon02.jpg Hook-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Jolly Roger-Mr. Smee's Pet01.jpg Jollyroger-The Singing Stones01.jpg Jollyroger-The Singing Stones02.jpg Hook&crew-The Singing Stones01.jpg Jolly Roger-hook-and-the-itty-bitty-kitty.jpg Printed media Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!06.jpg Let's Get Jumping!19.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Never Sea Twin Tunnels Jolly Roger.png Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Video Games Levels-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg The Jolly Roger-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jollyroger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans02.jpg Peter's Shadow-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Tic-toc-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Merchandise JollyRogerBox.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price02.jpg Concept Art FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Category:Galleries